Faith
by BackToReality2
Summary: i finally got her to trust me, and then she leaves. i think i'm in love,but she didn't let me love her long enough. read and review.
1. rain

**helllllo fanfiction :) i had a creative burst of energy last night, and i wrote 2 chapters in my next fanfiction. it's a zack fic, and i have a feeling that it will be one of my best fics. this is the intro, and i hope you enjoy it.**

**happy christmas :) review, please.**

**xoxo;julia.****_

* * *

Faith_**

I look out my window, the rain falling slowly on my window panes. My hair is like a field of wheat, dripping wet; glistening with the drops of water. My tattered clothing was soaking; I had run in the rain, not wanting to feel this strong and intense pain that I'm feeling. A tear slid down my cheek, almost in slow motion. The big, blue eyes of mine are bluer tonight, and it only happens when something has gone wrong.

I guess you could say that something _is_ wrong tonight. I mean, tonight was going to be our 1 year anniversary. Everyone, including myself, had thought we would be together forever. I guess that's not the case now, though. I thought we had defied the stereotype of young love, and how it doesn't last forever. We had defied what everyone had thought; about her and I together. We broke down the boundaries of love, showing that it can be real, even if we're young and only 17. It was real, what we had was real.

----------------------------------------------------------

Hey, I'm Zack. I have a twin brother named Cody, an organized mom, and a rocker for a father. I thought I had been set for life, I didn't need someone else, and I would be fine. I had that outlook on life, until I met her. She came into my life, out of nowhere, but just at the right time.

Her name is Faith. She doesn't have a last name, and she likes to keep it that way. She's not like me at all, my polar opposite. I'm the rocker, pranking guy, and she's the tough love girl with an attitude. I guess she taught me a lot about life, and how it is to have it rough. I thought I had it bad, living in a 4 star hotel, when in comparison, I had the world.

I think there's a reason that I met her. I think it's because I needed to realize that there are other people in the world that don't live like I do. There are people that haven't had what I've been lucky enough to have, in my 17 years of life. But, back then, I was 16, and the whole world was wrong. I was the king of the world, nobody else mattered. I thought that, until I saw her in a corner of a room that night. But, that's another story.


	2. introductions

**hellllo everybody :) i'm going through alot, but i'm trying to keep positive about it all. i'm really working hard on this; so hard, that it took me 2 days to do one chapter. i really hope you like this one. it's for you guys. i hope all of you had a wonderfull holiday :) a new thing i'm going to be doing, is the song of the update. it will be my favorite song that you should check out for yourself, ok? so, here's the song of the update.**

**song of the update;with you. artist: chris brown.**

**CHECK IT OUT :)**

**no flames;leave love. xoxo, julia.** **

* * *

CHAPTER 2**

It all started that night. I was 16, and I had never been in love. I didn't know what love was, and didn't know what to expect from it, either. My eyes moved to the corner of the party, where I then saw her. That dark, curly hair she had made me notice her out of everyone there. She was different than anyone else at the party. I have to talk to her.

The dress she had on was green, just like her bright green eyes. It was short, more risky then anyone had ever dressed around Boston. Should I walk over there? I'm too nervous. She's just so beautiful, in that messed up way. As I wondered about her, people shuffled and danced around me. I look like a stalker; I'm just standing here staring at her. Do you think that she notices me staring? I have that affect on people a lot.

"Zack?" I heard Cody's voice in the sea of people around me. I looked to my right, and there was my twin. He always knows what I'm thinking, even though we're total opposites. I sighed, "Yeah, Cody?" I looked back to her; she was talking to a blonde girl and laughing.

The music got louder, forcing Cody to yell over it. "What are you staring at?" He shifted the plastic cup of punch from his right hand to his left. The DJ yelled, telling everyone to jump and scream. "Nothing, it's nothing, Cody." I yelled to him, over the screams and pounding of feet on the wood of the floor. I kept my eye on her, smiling as she did. Her smile is beautiful, I just noticed it. It shines like a light from the sun.

"Are you looking at that girl over there, in the corner?" He asked, screaming over the crowd of people. "Yeah." I said, taking a drink of my punch, leaving my subtle answer out there for him to analyze to himself. What is he thinking? I've never gone for a girl like her before.

"Why aren't you over there talking to her, then?" He asked, and I looked to him, smiling and laughing. "You really think I should?" I looked back to her, one eye still on Cody. "Yeah, go get 'em, tiger." He yelled to me, over the noise, hitting my back and pushing me forward into the crowded sea of teens on the dance floor that was between me and her.

I shuffled through the sweaty bodies, and finally got to the other side of the room, only feet away from her at this point. It's like another world over here; it's quieter and not as hot, or congested. I'm keeping my eyes on her through my journey, my stomach in knots because I'm so nervous. I don't know what she'll think of me, or if she'll even talk to me.

Everything seems to be in slow motion now, like in the movies. I'm moving as fast as I can, but it seems like I'm going really slow. All of the people dancing around me are slowing up along with me, too. What's going on with me? Why am I so nervous? I've had no trouble with girls before, I've never gotten nervous, or whatever this feeling is.

I can't go back now, I'm almost to her. I'm not going to chicken out, I've came to far to do that, and I'm not giving up. This feeling inside of me is different then any other feeling that I've ever had before about someone. It's like God is telling me that I need her.

There she is, right in front of my eyes. She looked into mine, not saying anything. We stood there in silence for a moment, and she looked at me funny, like she knew I had been staring for the past 10 minutes from across the dance floor. I don't know what I should say.

The words won't come out. They need to, though. I look like an idiot. I finally forced them out of my knots of nervousness, coming out of my mouth like word vomit. I stuttered, "Uhhm," Why is this happening? Zack, just say what you came to say. "Hey, I'm Zack." It finally came out of my nervousness. I think I'm in love, and I don't even know her.


	3. be your love

**helllo everyone :) sorry about not posting, it's been busy. i'm dealing with alot of stress right now, so sorry if the updates are a little slower then you would want them to be. i'm moving in june, and my aunt is dying within this month. cut me some slack, please. thanks. i'd love it if you understood.**

**song of the update;love song. artist:sara bareilles.**

**the song in this chapter is called 'be be your love' by racheal yamagata. hope you love :)**

**REVIEW. xoxo, julia.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"Hey, I'm Zack." She looked at me with this expression I can't explain in words, but it wasn't a good one. It was the kind that the tough people put on, when they're about to jump you. I hope she's not going to jump me or anything. She's a beautiful girl in a dress; I highly doubt it.

"Are you talking to me?" She paused, and made my stomach sink to the floor in an instant. I mustered all my strength to go for her again, "Uhhm, yeah, I was talking to you." I pray to God that she won't hurt me. I mean, all I want to know is her name, and it feels like she's going to smack me in the face for asking. I hope she just goes with my conversation.

"Well, Zack, thanks for stopping to talk, but, I have to go." She said, with a fake smile as she walked away. The walk was a fast one, like she was afraid of me talking to her. She was almost out of the room, and I can't loose her. I felt my feet moving, faster and faster, to get to her.

_Everybody's talkin' how I can't,_

_Can't be your love-_

_But I want...want,_

_Wanna be your love,_

_Wanna be your love-_

_For real._

"Wait!" I yelled, running after her out of the congested room of teenagers. She was a good 10 feet ahead of me down the sidewalk, but I know I'm going to catch up to her. My breath is like smoke in the frigid air of January in Boston, as I keep on running to get to her.

I finally caught up to her, in her big, silver winter coat. "Why are you following me?" She asked, looking up at me, confused. We both stopped, in the middle of the long sidewalk. I looked to her, "I thought we could go out sometime, you know?" A wind blew around us, chilling my spine down to the bone. She laughed, and then started walking again.

"Uhhm, no thanks, Zack." She muttered, cold breath that I could see in the air, as if it was smoke. I struggled to think for words, now. What do I say to her? Has she rejected me already? "Well, we're already out. So, can we just take a walk? I know this great place we could go to." I'm wondering what she'll say to me now. Will she just walk away?

She looked toward me, smiling. It was a real smile this time, not a pity, fake smile like before. Does she like me too? "Sure, I'll go. But don't think that you have me wrapped around your finger. I've played this game before." I smiled, inside and out, still walking down the sidewalk with her. "Alright. So, I think I have the right to know your name, since you know mine." I'm so smooth, it's like I'm butter in her hands.

"I'm Faith. I don't have a last name, so don't ask for it." She told me, sighing, looking down to the ground, then back into my eyes. I laughed lightly, "Ok, that's cool. We'll keep it at that, then." We're almost to the place I'm taking her. We're going through the long grass that's up to our knees, to get to the place that I love.

"Where are we going?" Her soft, but tough, voice came into the cold air of winter. We weaved through the tall grass, "You'll just have to see. We're not too far away." I told her, looking into her eyes and smiling. She sighed, "I hate surprises; please, just tell me." I looked into her eyes, as I pushed more grass out of our vision. She finally saw what we had been walking for 10 minutes to get to, and her face was unexplainable.

A frozen over lake, was now in our presence. It was shiny, newly frozen over. It was surrounded by faded out green grass, which had once been bright in the summer. She smiled wide, and I looked into her eyes. It was silent between us, only the sounds of the wind around us. "Wow," She muttered under her breath, only loud enough for me to hear. "Come on." I told her, exchanging a smile of mine, with one of her own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I promise you won't break the ice, and you won't fall in." I told her, laughing under my breath, holding out my hand for her to grab. I was already standing on the ice, waiting for her. "This is crazy, I'm not doing it." She said to me, looking at the ice, and then back up to me.

"Please? I promise, if you fall, I promise you can never talk to me again." I told her, smiling and nodding my head to her. She didn't say anything, just silence in the air with the two of us. She sighed, and then put my hand in hers, stepping out onto the ice perfectly, not falling, just like I said. We both smiled, and she looked away, still smiling.

We started sliding around on the ice, and then I fell, sliding to the middle of the frozen ice puddle. She fell with me too, and we both laughed hysterically. "This is the most fun I've ever had," She paused for a minute, making sure that I was looking into her eyes, "in my entire life. So, thanks, Zack, I really loved tonight." I turned my head, to where my left ear was touching the ice, just to face her, eye to eye.

"Well, I'm glad I could be a part of it. Are you sure your parents won't worry about you being out so late?" I said, turning serious. She laughed a sarcastic laugh, "I doubt it. My foster mom doesn't really care about me. She's just kept me in Boston so long because she feels sorry for me. I think she could care less what happens to me." She let out a big breath of carbon dioxide, breathing in a huge amount of oxygen.

"You're in foster care?" I asked her, trying to not sound like I was being critical of her life. "Yeah, I have been for awhile now. My real mom left me when I was 5, and it's been this way since." The wind howled, blowing her hair around, along with my own too. But it didn't matter to me. I only care about that I'm with her, and it's all that matters.

There was a silence between us, which nobody could explain. It wasn't an awkward silence, and it wasn't a bad one, either. It was the kind of silence that was a bonding silence, which brought you together with another person. "Oh gosh, I shouldn't have told you that." She said, worried.

_Wanna be your love,_

_Wanna be your love,_

_Wanna be your everything-_

_Everything._

"It's alright, you can trust me." I told her, looking into those big eyes and her wide smile. We both then looked up at the bright stars in the sky, realizing that it was a truly beautiful night. And when we finally decided that it was a night, I realized that her hand had been in mine for the past hour that we've been on the ice; and it feels good.


	4. everytime

**hellllo fanfiction :) **

**so, today has been wonderfulll. emily(xxaddictedtopunkxx) is over, and we've been hanging out all day. and bryce(our amazingly hot friend) came over with all of his hotnesss. it was amazing. i just decided to post a update before we go watch 'disturbia';since you guys really do deserve it for being so patient. i love you guys:)**

**the song in this chapter is 'everytime' by simple plan.**

**REVIEW! xoxo;julia.****

* * *

CHAPTER 4**

Faith has been in my life since that night of January 10th. That was a week ago from now, and we're still together. We've become sorta like an item, that only sounds right when we're together, you know? Faith and Zack; Zack and Faith; Faith and him; Zack and her. We just fit each other perfectly. My name doesn't sound right without her's next to it.

She's looking at me now, and I know that she knows that I'm thinking about her. The wind blew, blowing her hair all around, dark and in tight curls. I smiled at her, and she returned the smile back to me. The tall, dead grass around us hissed in the wind around it, shifting lightly. The sky is grey, a windy, cloudy, cold day in the city of Boston. I'm just glad I get to spend such a dreary day with her, my sunshine in my world.

_We talked about our lives,_

'_Till the sun came up-_

I've learned so much about her, in only a week's time. She's one of the strongest people I know in my life, by far. I've never met anyone like her before. She's someone who turns all that she's been through into positive energy, and not turn it into a severe depression.

"You know what I wonder about?" She turned to me. I shifted, sighing, and then said, "What?" I turned my head to see her's, looking out in the distance from the little grassy "hill" that we had found by the lake. "I wonder why the sky is blue. Why can't it be purple? I mean, purple is a cool color too. Why does it have to be blue?" She seemed like a 1st grader.

I laughed under my breath, "I don't know. Why do you think that the grass is green?" I smiled to her, as her hair blew in the wind. "I don't know. I think the grass should be blue, and the sky should be green." She replied to my question, laughing and smiling towards me. There was a silence between us, as we both looked out on the grassy area outside of Boston.

The wind blew and blew; the only sound within us. I had my hand linked into hers, and I stared at her lips. _You have to kiss her, NOW. Zack, come on, you can do this. All you have to do is kiss her. _She sighed, putting her hands both behind her back as her support to sit up. "You know, aside from all the wind, today is beautiful. It's almost perfect." She said, looking into the deep blue sky and then over to look into my hazel eyes.

She sat up, and I grabbed her hand. I intertwined it in my own, with her fingers in the spaces between mine, where they will seem to always stay. "Yeah…" I started to say, and then stopped, "you are." I said, dazed from her beauty on the inside and out. She squeezed my hand tight, like you did to your mom when you get a shot at the doctor.

_Every time I see your face_

_Every time you look my way_

_It's like it all falls into place_

_Everything feels right_

I can smell the rain coming over us, now. The thunder cracking, and then the rain started to fall onto us. It was gentle at first, and then got harder. I looked over to her, her hair soaking up the drops of water. I have to do it now. I have to just kiss her, just don't think about it.

Is this a fairytale? I have never felt this way with someone else before. I mean, kissing in the rain? This sounds like 'The Notebook' or something. As her lips touched mine, I could taste the salt in the raindrops, beating down onto the two of us. They were soft, as if made of silk, and tasting like something I've never tasted before. She's beautiful; and I know I'm in love now, if I didn't know before this moment.

This tops anything I've ever done before that I loved. I can't explain this moment to anyone else but myself; it's like magic in someone. Right now, I can say that I'm complete. I don't regret running after her that night of the party, and I don't regret anything up until now. I can honestly say that she is one of the best things that has ever happened to me.

_All I need,_

_Is one more day with you._

Why did God take so long to let me find her? Why did he take so long to put her into my life? I've never had this nervousness in my stomach about anyone else before. And right now, at this moment that I'm kissing her, it feels like nobody else matters but the two of us, and the rain.


End file.
